prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
CHIKARA Campeonatos de Parejas
The Campeonatos de Parejas are professional wrestling tag team titles contested in the Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-based promotion CHIKARA. History The Campeonatos De Parejas was introduced in February 2006. The creation of the titles was the foundation of that year's Tag World Grand Prix tag team tournament, scheduled to be the final TWGP for the promotion. The titles were to be awarded to the winning team of the tournament. The eventual winners were the team of Chris Hero and Claudio Castagnoli, the Kings of Wrestling who defeated Milano Collection AT and Skayde, Team Dragondoor in the finals of the tournament to be crowned the first Campeones de Parejas. The Kings of Wrestling defended the belts a total of three times. Their first defense took place on May 27 2006 at Aniversario Epsilon in Barnesville, Pennsylvania, where they defeated the team of MIYAWAKI & Yoshiaki Yago. Their second defense took place on September 22 2006 at Once In A Lifetime in Reading, Pennsylvania, defeating the North Star Express (Darin Corbin and Ryan Cruz). Their third and final defense was on November 17 2006 at Brick in Reading, where they ended up losing the titles to the team of Icarus & Gran Akuma, Team F.I.S.T. Team F.I.S.T. made their first defense of the titles at Best Imitation of Myself on March 23, 2007, retaining over the team of Shane Storm and Jigsaw. The duo of Icarus and Akuma successfully defended the titles against Up In Smoke (Cheech and Cloudy) on the April 22, 2007 show Rey De Voladores, as well as against Los Ice Cream (El Hijo Del Ice Cream and Ice Cream Jr.) at Here Come The International Invaders: 1st Stage -Attack of the Phantom Sith on August 17. F.I.S.T.'s final defense of the title was against Incoherence (Delirious and Hallowicked) at Bruised on October 26 in Reading. Due to a knee injury, Chuck Taylor took Gran Akuma's place in the match defending the titles alongside Icarus, while Akuma sat at ringside. The team of Incoherence managed to defeat the team of Icarus and Chuck Taylor to become the third Campeones de Parejas and the first team to win them as technicos. They made their first defense at "The Sordid Perils of Everyday Existence" on November 17, 2007 retaining against the team of Cheech and Cloudy. Earning a title shot This title, when compared to other titles is unorthodox due to the nature of how a team earns a title shot. Usually a title shot is earned by winning a tournament, a #1 contenders match, or by simply being awarded a title shot. A team becomes eligible to challenge for the Campeonatos de Parejas as soon as they rack up 3 points. Teams rack up points by winning tag team matches, as soon as they get the 3 points, they can challenge the reigning Campeones for the titles. However, when they lose a match the team lose all of their points and must start again. So basically, when a duo wins three tag team matches in a row they are eligible to have a title shot. Per Lucha Libre tradition, the actual title defense will be Campeones vs. Retadores in Two out of Three Falls match. See also *Champion history *Title history External links * Profile Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships Category:Tag team championships